Kirby's Adventure
by I.C. Weener
Summary: I debated which magical girl team I was going to adapt for this concept, but then I decided to stick with the basics.


The final battle against Queen Nehelenia did not come easily. Simply finding the Dead Moon monarch in her demented abode turned into an endless test. The entire palace seemed like it was one giant labyrinth of circus games and freak show attractions that forced the Sailor team to split into different paths.

The first ones to reach the throne room were Super Sailor Moon, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Venus. They found her lying in the gloom like a tiger waits for its prey. A circus tiger.

"Welcome, Sailor Senshi," the evil queen said quietly from her seat at the opposite end of the palace. "I'm surprised you've made it. You're just in time for the party."

"What party?" Usagi blinked.

"Your birthday." Nehelenia smiled darkly.

Nehelenia daintily lifted her hand from her cold pastel armrest and reached up. With a silent conjuration, she summoned her most powerful Lemure yet. The air above her swirled in white, then the Dead Moon creation made her appearance with a playful " _pop_."

She was a thing of disbelief and seemed to change shape every other second. In her idle form, she was essentially a giant white marshmallow ball with a tinsel gown and the head of a mysterious white witch. She was as if Mother Ginger had suffered a tragic bakery accident involving the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man.

"Marmillion," Queen Nehelenia said the name with gentle succulence, "Sweeten these filthy little brats up a bit."

Marmillion obeyed by opening herself up into a 20-foot-wide umbrella and lunging down from the air. Usagi and her friends unleashed a barrage of attacks from where they stood, but every single one was either deflected or absorbed by the Lemure's indistinct underside and nothing could slow her down.

In all, the battle lasted only a matter of seconds. Before they even finished their first wave of attacks, the Senshi found themselves under the black shadow of Marmillion's rapidly falling parachute body. All they saw next was the bright pure white of her body engulfing them.

The change came abruptly, painlessly, and totally, as was always intended. The Sailor Senshi crouched to defend themselves a second before Marmillion hit them. They disappeared under a flood of sugary demise the instant she touched the floor. As Marmillion rapidly flattened her mass like a deflating balloon and lost her solid form, her four captured Senshi were made to don their most natural forms in her sparkling white puddle. Their costumes disappeared and their bodies were remolded out of enchanted marshmallow matter under the Lemure's touch. Humanity and mortality, all gone in a quick instant.

They had shrieked the moment they were about to be engulfed. They were cooing and giggling before Marmillion's mass had even completely flattened on ground. Steam left over from a successful organism-melding simmered off of their snowy curves as they moved. Neptune had ducked sideways before she was struck and now she lounging glamorously on her hips. Moon, Venus, and Uranus had crouched straight down in helplessness and were now crawling on all fours and stretching for pleasure. All of them giggled gently in collective unison.

The sounds of devious and impish downfall were now their only form of communication. Their minds were purged in the exact same instant as their Earthling bodies, leaving only Senshi-shaped appendages with all of their magical abilities stored in spongy marshmallow-matter. Needless to say, the Sailor Senshi had landed themselves in quite the sticky situation.

And that was that.

"Oh. I must say that's a nicer look for you ladies," Nehelenia chuckled as she sat with her head tilted and her hand tucked under her chin.

Usagi, Minako, Michiru, and Haruka had gone gleamingly white. Even their hair was remade out of Marmillion's matter. The only hint of color on their writhing and slinking marshmallow-born bodily figures came from their eyes. Each one had tiny gumdrops sprinkled in her planetary color for eyes. Marmillion had made short work of them, and they had responded beautifully. But that's only what was bound to happen after she had been specially concocted to absorb their Sailor powers, and absorb _them._

Marmillion was more close-knit and compact than her name implied. How else could she work so dramatically and efficiently? This "Princess Collider," as the Dead Moon Circus had secretly dubbed their final weapon, wouldn't be traveling to the far reaches of the universe so she could possess literally a million Sailor Senshi in her soft collective. In fact, only eight would suffice.

And now she already had four.

Marmillion drew herself back together from the throne room floor, commanding the Senshi to happily dissolve into her immense protective bulk as if they were only fingers on her hand. She returned to her more mobile rotund form, hovered above the queen's throne, and waited for the next course.

* * *

Rei thought she had a bright future ahead of her. She thought she was going to have great life as a vet or a fashion model. Maybe she would even inherit the family shrine after a few years. A promising girl like her had so much to look forward to.

Instead, she wound up with her head dunked in a bag of glue and whole big wad of Sailor Fuku yanked up between her legs. The blobs of marshmallow that used to be Sailor Moon were… well, mooning her, to put it delicately. And boy, Usagi was an expert when it came to getting it all up in that craw. It didn't help that those damn pasty lumps of fluff and body lines bubbling up around her would just never shut up with the giggling.

The top half of Mars had impacted through the front of Marmillion's torso. Everything else—starting from her waistband for her skirt and the ribbon on her lower back—was dangling in the air bent over, pushed up, and exposed. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mercury were sprawled out on the palace floor below her, unconscious and defeated. Above her, Sailor Moon's dumpling-haired top half was growing out of Marmillion's torso and reaching straight down to get her hand around the goods. Rei could hear the muffled sounds of Jupiter struggling somewhere nearby.

Usagi had her molten white hand deep under Rei's skirt and was yanking up a handful of Sailor leotard from Rei's lower end, trying to pull her into Marmillion's mass by the strings of a colossal interplanetary wedgie. Sailor Fuku were meant to be flexible and comfortable under strain, but not THAT flexible. Forget having your limbs mutate into mold spores from infection or having ravenous monsters burst out of your chest cavity. This was true body horror.

Nehelenia sat on her throne watching diligently. Legs crossed, fingers gently rubbing her lips, she made tiny wincing expressions at Rei's plight. But it was still all in good humor. A little fashion catastrophe added some fun to the show once in a while.

All Rei felt around her was marshmallow. All she could see blinding her vision was marshmallow. All she tasted seeping into her smothered screaming mouth was marshmallow. All she smelled was marshmallow, with a lingering scent of Minako's strawberry shampoo.

Rei liked Minako as a friend. She enjoyed spending time around Minako. She was never a stranger to giving Minako a supporting hug or playfully snuggling up with Minako at a sleepover, but she never pictured herself becoming an amorphous alien organism sharing the same body matter as Minako.

Usagi yanked even harder as she grew more impatient, but Rei was still only slipping in an inch at a time.

Mars flailed her dangling legs to helpless avail. She was finally forced all the way in when a mass of marshmallow shaped like a stark naked Neptune slithered around beside her and slapped her on the bottom. The creamy contours of her gluteus muscle gave one last jiggle, then she became one with Marmillion and everything jiggled.

Jupiter was still glued into place on Marmillion's back, opposite to the spot where Mars had sunk. During the long fight, she had ended up with her back pressed against the Lemure's captivating recesses. Waving ropes of marshmallow had found their way around her arms and legs to secure her in place. Droplets of white foam had simmered through her green and white Sailor Fuku, leaving small choice parts of her soon-to-be dehumanized anatomy uncovered.

A disembodied woman's hand formed out of the white fluff and delicately followed the trail up Makoto's body. The rest of a very marshmallowy Haruka emerged from the lump behind her. Uranus giggled into Jupiter's ear and kissed her neck.

Jupiter's ponytail tangled in the marshmallow. A massive cascade of white rolled down her head and hid away all of her facial features like a thick lump of clay, leaving only the specifics of her body from her shoulders down to her knees uncovered. She looked indistinguishable from the other still-human Sailor Senshi aside from the tatters of pink and green on her costume.

Jupiter's struggles subsided once her head was lost to the white mass. Uranus calmly looped her arm around Jupiter's waist and flattened back into Marmillion's central body, playfully drawing Makoto the rest of the way into her doom.

All movement and body shapes from the captured Sailor Senshi—creamy flesh and pasty marshmallow alike—faded from Marmillion's bulbous surface. The only thing she still craved were the defenseless two still sprawled out on the floor.

Marmillion stretched herself out like the roof of a gazebo, shifted her density so she dropped from the air like lead, and became extremely acquainted with the human biology and Senshi powers of Sailors Mercury and Pluto. There was writhing, there was giggling, and then there was victorious stillness.

Marmillion had filled her quota. All of the strongest and most beautiful Sailor Senshi were present and more than accounted for. Eight Earthling heroines who had pledged to always stay together to protect their planet, and now they were literally inseparable. All that was left was to remove the anomaly.

Marmillion and Nehelenia turned their attention toward Super Sailor Chibi Moon. She was pinned to a support pillar with small blobs of marshmallow stuck to her wrists and ankles. She had to be kept away from the others so she couldn't contaminate Marmillion while the more valuable delicacies were being wrapped up.

Marmillion hovered closer to Chibi Moon and willed her bindings to dissolve into steam. Chibiusa stared up at the giant white bulb with fear in her eyes, while Marmillion starred down at Chibiusa with schemes on her face and raw Sailor Senshi essences safely preserved in her soft mass.

Nehelenia tilted her head and swirled her dainty fingers in the air, motioning " _You know what to do."_

Marmillion unleashed her rainbow barrage as if she were a magic cannon with eight different barrels. The Sailor Senshi formed out of her rounded torso firing the most powerful spells they had used as humans. Each one emerged from Marmillion's constantly shifting matter like the naked bust of some forgotten sea goddess bursting out of the prow of a white galleon. They were carved with such exact detail to their figures and hair that Chibiusa could always tell who was attacking her despite their virtually all-white anatomies and lack of Sailor Fuku accessories.

Sometimes only one would emerge, fire off her spell while laughing or purring, and flatten back into the white void. Other times they sprouted out three, four, or eight at a time. Chibiusa could do little more than flee out of the way and struggle to make an offensive with her wand.

Nehelenia watched the battle curiously, knowing a slight nod of her head or a drop of her hand would end the battle in an instant. She was a cat toying with a pink haired mouse.

After Marmillion had several minutes to become accustomed to her multiple selves, Nehelenia finally interceded.

"Excellent act, ladies! Your coordination is more spectacular than anything I could have dreamed of! The Sixteen-Breasted Silver Millennium Legion is going to be the talk of the galaxy that draws everyone to my circus!" Queen Nehelenia clapped. Then her expression turned sinister.

"Now let's end the show."

Marmillion unveiled an ability that could only be described as a very female version of the Death Blossom from the Last Starfighter. Chibi Moon only lived long enough to see the first two seconds of it.

* * *

 _Author's notes: I know the candy thing is more of a Badianne motif, but I like Nehelenia more because she's Anti-Queen Serenity and she's got the Killer Klowns from Outer Space._

 _Speaking of Badianne, yeah this is really "Forbidden Elixir" with a palette swap and they just stay stuck in the transitional blob form. So sue me._

 _And I just want readers to know how close they were to almost getting a draft of this story where it's the Wedding Peach girls and they become permanent fixtures in some kind of sentient hive mind wedding cake. It was close. Really, really close. Like, Ganon-almost-destroying-the-world-in-Breath-of-the-Wild close. If I wasn't in a general Christmas-inspired mindset at the moment, Momoko and Yuri would probably be getting the icing put on their cake patties right about now._


End file.
